Ezra Weisz
Ezra E. Weisz (born January 1, 1971) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Chauffeur (ep3), Doorman (ep14), Fred Haprèle/The Mime, Man in Frame (ep19) *Zentrix (????) - Mango 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Additional Voices *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (????) - Oritel *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (????) - Oritel, Palladium 'Movies' *The Greatest Miracle (2011) - Holy Father Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Soma Yagarai, Operator (ep11), Selkinas (ep18) *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Clive *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Nago, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Mao, Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Client (ep7), Witness#2 (ep4) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Franz D'Epinay *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Doctor (ep21), GurGuru (ep9) *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Wing *Last Exile (2004) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Shippūden (2011-2012) - Nurari *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Demon (ep2), Demon (ep4), Taoist (ep1), Villager (ep4) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *The Big O (2001-2003) - Announcer, Phil (ep19) *Vampire Knight (2010) - Kaname Kuran *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Kaname Kuran *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Judecca (ep15), Yusis (ep4), Additional Voices *X (2002-2003) - Yuto Kigai 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Di Gi Charat (2005) - Kimura Takuro 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Marker Clan *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Marker Clan 'OVA - Dubbing' *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005) - BGG Gang Member E (ep1), Customer C (ep4), Sunflower (ep3) *Mazinkaizer SKL (2011) - Ken Kaido *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) - Additional Voices *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2001) - Additional Voices *X: An Omen (2002) - Yuto Kigai Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Curse of the Golden Flower (2007) - Temple Crier B *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices *Weather Woman (2000) - Cameraman, Masao 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Falkar, Troika *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Wise Wizard (ep7) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Tentaclaw (ep6) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Mandilok *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Donatello Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Brett Thompson *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Nago *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Nago, Subordinate C *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Nago *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Nago *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Nago, Scientist, Subordinate C *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Ilforte Grantz *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Aeon *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (2010) - Thouzer *Radiata Stories (2005) - Elmo, Garcia, Sebastian *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Ioshua Jerand *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Ruddle the Traveler *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Suikoden IV (2005) - Elite Kooluk Soldier, Reinbach III *Suikoden V (2006) - Euram Barows *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Alisha's Guard, Landon's Crier, Rolance Guard, Sergei's Guard, Villager Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (53) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2017. Category:American Voice Actors